Rats in the Real World or Pulled out the Show
by Lab Rat Lover
Summary: Sequel to Pulled in the Show. Grace came back from the Lab Rat world, but she thinks it was all just a dream. How will she react when she finds out she was really there? How will her friend react? And, most importantly, how will the rats get back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, people! I'm back with the sequel to my last story. This story has two names because I made one up then angelgonedevil69 made one up and I couldn't decide between the two and I didn't now how I could combine them so you can call it 'Pulled out the Show' or 'Rats in the Real World'.**

_**I'm back too...can I tell them who I am yet? **_

**This chapter will tell them. And also I am going to change my name to RandomFandoms at the end of this story. I will put this as the first thing under the line of the AN at the bottom of the page.**

_**Shut up, I want to read! **_

**-rolls eyes-**

* * *

Marcus was in Davenport's lab, trying to get a machine to work. He had already found a way to make himself last longer, so now he's 16 and alive. He Had been going into Davenport's lab secretly. He never left any evidence that he was down there. Anyway, the invention he was trying to start up was the one that pulled Leo in to a parallel universe.

_Meanwhile... _

"Grace, is the popcorn ready yet?" Grace's friend called from the living room.

"It hasn't even started popping, Riley," Grace answered. They were getting ready to watch the avengers. School had just gotten out and they decided to celebrate by watching a movie then doing whatever popped into their minds afterwards. "Is the movie ready yet?"

"No." The popcorn started popping. "YES!" Riley shouted as she made a mad dash towards the kitchen. "I'll wait here for the popcorn, you go set up the movie," she said without taking her eyes off the snack. Grace sighed and put the disk in the DVD player.

_Back to rats... _

"What are you doing here, Marcus?" Chase asked. Adam, Bree, and Chase walked in the lab to do some training...Leo came in to watch. They were surprised to see Marcus alive and in their lab. The debris should have crushed him, and if that didn't kill him then he should have run out of power by now. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"I found a way to make my self last longer." After he said that, the machine he was working on started up.

_Grace... _

"YES! Go Loki!" Grace shouted as she threw her fist in the air.

"Why do you like Loki so much? He's evil." Riley never understood why Grace liked the bad guys. She just liked them because she thought they were epic or cute.

"Because he's EPIC."

"Epic isn't a thing anymore."

"I do what I want!" She's too much into Loki.

_Rats... _

Bree super sped towards Marcus, but he super sped towards her, too, and sent her into a wall. She forgot that he was faster. Adam shot plasma blasts at him...every shot was dodged. He sent a sonic blast towards Adam, making him unconscious. He sent the same blast towards Chase, but he blocked it with his shield. Leo would've gotten Davenport or Tasha, but Davenport had to stop another birthday party in a nuclear reactor and Tasha was on another news trip.

While Marcus and Chase were fighting, Bree came from behind Marcus and super sped him into a wall. He turned around and super sped her into the portal. Adam just gained back his consciousness. "Bree!" He jumped in after her.

"One left," Marcus smirked. He liked not having to fight all three of them at once, but he didn't want them to go where he was going. After kicking Chase in the head with a roundhouse kick, he jumped through the portal.

"Leo, you stay here. I'm going to find Adam and Bree." Chase jumped through.

Leo, wanting to go with him, jumped in.

_Grace... _

The movie just got done and the popcorn was gone. Grace and Riley were arguing over Grace's obsession of bad guys. "Why do you like so many Bad guys?"

"Why do you like so many good guys?"

"Because they're good. Are you into any good guys?"

"The only bad guys I'm into are Loki, Marcus, Herobrine-"

"Herobrine?"

"Minecraft." Riley took Grace's phone and started going through her pictures.

"You must really like Marcus. I can't believe you took Adam out of the picture with the yogurt guy and replaced it with yourself." Grace was confused. Wasn't that picture from her dream?

"I can't do photoshop on that phone. Maybe my kindle. But if I did that on my kindle I would still have no idea hoe to get it on my phone. And I remember that picture from my dream." The pair studied the picture. It had been a while since Grace went through her pictures.

"You mean the dream where you and Marcus kissed twice and you yelled at Leo?"

"Uh, duh." A short pause. "So, what should we-" -Thud-. Grace was cut off by a thud coming from her room. The girls stared in that direction then at each other. "What was that?" Three more thuds-another coming from her room and two coming from the guest room. Then a blue light shone above the center of the living room.

"It the tesseract!" Grace shouted. She was half serious and half joking. Then a kid fell out. Said kid looked up at them. He seemed to have realized something.

"So that's why he went through."

* * *

_**AN  
**_

**You can't just say AN and then not put anything...and you're NOT the author**

_**You forgot my looks**_

**Don't worry, you'll be described in the next chapter...not for you...you the readers**

_**You really like putting three dots, don't you? ...  
**_

**Why do you keep Changing the topic?**

_**LOKI IS FORCING ME! **_

**-SNEAKS AWAY FROM CRAZY FRIEND WITHOUT TURNING OFF CAPS LOCK-**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's my birthday! Happy birthday to me-**

_**Your one hundred and three, you look like a monkey and you smell like- **_

**Why do you have to ruin my happy moments?**

_**Well, maybe I want people to know about my birthday**_

**But your birthday doesn't come until-**

_**I DON'T CARE!**_

**HELP ME!**

**I come later on in the story. Grace wants me to let you guys know that it might be a little bit boring in the end.**

**NO, I WANT YOU TO HELP ME! **

**Enjoy while I try to get Riley off of Grace's back**

* * *

**Grace POV**

"Leo?" Riley and I asked at the same time. He stood up.

"Hey, Grace," he greeted. I was confused. How did he know me? And how did he get here!? Riley must've been thinking the same thing because she looked the same way I did.

"Um…hi?" I said more like a question than a greeting. Wait, if Leo fell here then that must mean the other characters fell in the other rooms. "Did anyone else go through that wormhole thingy?"

"Yeah. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Marcus." Riley made a little squeak upon hearing Chase's name. Leo and I both took notice. He stared at her.

"What? So it's okay for her to like the bad guy, but not okay for me to like the good guy?"

"That is correct, my friend. And Leo…YOU CAME THROUGH THE TESSERACT!" Riley and I went into a laughing fit. Leo was confused. Let me tell you about my friend while we're laughing. She is a couple of inches shorter than me. She has wavy, blonde hair and tan skin. Her eyes are brown. She wears shirts with designs on them and skinny jeans. I gave her my old pink and black sneakers so she wears those whenever she goes out. Laughing fit over.

"What's so funny?" We stared at him.

"Do you not have Marvel in your universe?" I asked.

"No and you should know that."

"Why do you talk to me like I've been there? I've only dreamed about being there."

"Literally," Riley added.

Adam and Bree came out of my room. "Hey, Grace," Bree said. I heard fighting going on in the guest room. Chase and Marcus came out fighting. I gave Riley a look that said 'now's your chance'. She smirked. She left the room then came back with and air horn. She walked up to the pair and pressed the button. They both got up and covered their ears.

"You fight, I kill you, got it?" She put the air horn back. Marcus looked at me. He slowly took his fingers out of his ears.

"Grace…" He smiled a little.

"Okay, how do you people know me?" His smile disappeared.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? The closest I've ever gotten to meeting you is watching the show Lab Rats." Awkward silence that isn't really awkward. "So, you all came here through the tesseract." Believe it or not, I had a straight face when I said that.

"Tesseract?" Bree asked.

"What is wrong with you people!?"

"They're normal," Riley said.

"No they're not. They have bionics."

"Momentarily forgot." Another not awkward silence. I felt like making Riley blush or feel awkward, and I know just how to do it.

"Riley likes Chase." She blushed a little and smacked me on the back of my head. "Hey, I'm gonna be saying things like that every chance I get." She tried to glare, but it had no effect because of all the blushing. Now it's an awkward silence. The silence was broken when Adam spotted my Chihuahua. She was a black, long haired applehead.

"Aww, what a cute little doggie," he said while picking her up. Good thing she's thing nice one.

"Her name's Pepper. Now, back to the subject: how did you get here?" I really wanted answers.

"Big D's universe jumper," Leo answered.

"Like the episode 'Parallel Universe'," I guessed. "But that doesn't explain how you got here, in my house, in a place where you don't exist. In the episode you traveled to a parallel world. This is not parallel because everybody knows about your bionics…even the government, but they only know about you as a T.V. show." My head was swamped with questions. Maybe this was another dream? "Adam, put the dog down. She doesn't like to be held for long periods of time." Adam did as he was told. "You guys need to stay here; you each have a lot of fans. Fans like Riley who want to date Chase." I giggled as she blushed.

"So. You want to date Marcus."

"I don't blush as easily as you."

"Don't worry, I'll get you to blush."

"Whatever." I turned my attention back to the rats. "It's a good thing it's summer. You guys wouldn't be left alone as much which means a better chance for my house to stay standing. Marcus, no fighting with anybody." When I looked over at Marcus he was on my phone. "Why do you have that?"

"I'm looking for something."

"On my phone?"

"It's important."

"What is it?"

"A picture."

"What kind of picture?" This time he didn't say anything. I must be annoying him. Usually I would stop when I know I'm annoying someone, but he has my phone so I'm making an exception. "I'm just gonna keep bugging you until you answer me."

"I'll tell you when I find it."

"I'll be right back." Marcus was standing next to the door way so when I walked by I took the phone out of his hands. "After I put this somewhere safe." I looked at Marcus and held up my phone. What would he find so interesting in the pictures? I came back and told them the rules.

"Everyone makes their own meal when their ready. You will clean your own messes. When you see me typing on my computer don't bother me. I will most likely be writing fanfiction. And you will pay rent."

"Rent?" Riley asked.

"I ran out of things to put in the rules so I decided to go with rent." I turned to the rats. "Don't worry, I'm not serious about the rent." Silence. "Crap."

"What?"

"I don't have enough beds for them to sleep on. You and I can share a bed so that would give Bree a bed, but I'm not sure what to do about the boys." I thought for a bit. "There are two beds in the guest room, but that would still leave two of you without one. I'll figure this stuff out later."

"I'll probably forget about you being here so when I wake up tomorrow try not to be seen by me until after two hours of waking up. If I see you I will probably punch you in the face," Riley informed.

"She won't do that."

"Yes I will."

"You said the same thing to me the first time I went over to your house. When you saw me you screamed."

"I didn't scream…I was yelling at you without words." I rolled my eyes.

"Adam, put the dog down!"

* * *

**Reminder: My name will be RandomFandoms after this story  
**

_**You told them that already**_

**I'm blocking you, and this time I'm putting your name  
**

_**RiLeS has been blocked from fanfiction**_

**:D**

* * *

**If it ever takes more than 2 to 3 days to post a chapter then that means I have writers block at that time...Just wanted to give you a warning  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came. Last night Leo and Chase got the beds. Even though Marcus is my favorite, I told Leo he would get the bed. Mainly because Marcus tried to kill him a couple of times so I though Leo deserved it more. Adam gave the bed to Chase. He said he would sleep on the couch, but I reminded him about my mom. She couldn't know fictional people with powers came out of a T.V. show.

My mom goes to work early so when we woke up she was gone. They could rome the house and the yard while she was gone. Whenever 6:30pm comes around they have to retreat to their rooms because that's when she comes back home. Marcus sleeps in the gust bedroom, but he comes into my room at 6. I think it's because he doesn't like Chase or Leo.

We were eating breakfast when a question came to mind. "How will you guys get back?" They sat in thought. They didn't say anything so I don't think they had any idea. "So all of you jumped through a portal without thinking about how to get back? Come on. Two of you are super smart." I heard a scream to the right of me and turned to the source. Riley was in the doorway. "What's wrong with you?" She looked at me like nothing happened.

"What's wrong with you?"

"If I told you everything that was wrong with me then you would be standing there for days."

Riley joined us in breakfast. She was halfway through when the rest of us were done. Then I took her home. She really didn't want to go, but her mom would worry about her.

When we got home the rats helped me feed the goats, chickens, cats, and dogs. Yes, I know, I have a lot of animals. After we got done, not having anything to do today, I went on my computer and onto fanfiction. I looked at the screen and put my fingers on the keyboard. Nothing. I couldn't think of anything. Since I couldn't think of anything I just read other fanfics. I wasn't reading Lab Rats fanfictions, I was reading minecraft ones. Then I thought it would be a good idea to add minecraft somewhere in my fanfic. I sensed someone watching me. Without taking my eyes from the screen I said, "Can you please stop staring at me?"

"Sorry," I heard Marcus say.

"Stalker," I mumbled under my breath.

**Marcus's POV **

I watched Grace while she was reading. This is the first time I've noticed how different she looks. She got her ears pierced. Her hair was slightly longer with waves at the bottom, the top was straight. The top of her hair was darker than the bottom. Did she dye it? She also wore glasses. "Can you please stop staring at me?"

"Sorry."

"Stalker," I heard her mumble.

"What about your story?"

"My fanfiction?" she asked as she turned to me. I nodded. She turned back to the computer. "It's called 'Pulled in the Show'. Its about me being sucked into your universe. Its based on a dream I had." She remembers everything, but she thinks its a dream? Now I really need to find her phone.

"Did you come across any pictures on your phone?"

"Just the ones that I took and ones that I drew and ones that my friends took."

"Can I see-"

"No." She turned off her computer and went to the kitchen. I heard her say something about saving something on the computer. Maybe I should look for her phone while she's gone.

**Grace's POV **

I would've told my dream to Marcus, but I didn't want to make things awkward between us by saying that we kissed. Why was he so obsessed about seeing my pictures? I turned off my computer and headed to the kitchen. I'll save these fanfics for later. I went to the hallway to find Marcus starting to go in my room. "Yo, boy, don't go in there." I went back to the kitchen. The rats and Leo were eating lunch. "Hey, I need you guys to behave while I'm gone. Remember to stay in your rooms." It was almost 6:30.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"To church. I work the sound board since Shawn went to college. And I can't take you or you'd be mobbed by your fans. I'm not sure how many people know about you from Lab Rats, but those who don't might know you from another show...And its almost six thirty so you guys might want to get to your rooms." They went just as my mom came through the door. She relaxed a little then got ready and we left.

* * *

**Lovely Lilly 16 I will keep you suggestion in mind**

_**Wait, why was I sent home if we're both going to church?**_

**I'm not in college yet **

_**You didn't tell us to behave when you came into the kitchen, you asked us why Marcus wanted your phone**_

**This takes place when your in college and Chase I needed to make it longer. And its called fanFICTION meaning its not real. Now leave me alone! And to my readers-I can't get wifi at school so I'll just write when I can. If there is no post next Saturday then I most likely have writes block.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I FORGOT ABOUT THE REMINDER!  
**

_**YES!**_**YES!**

**DO EITHER OF YOU GUYS FEEL LIKE TURNING OFF CAPS LOCK?**

_**NO**_

**NOT REALLY**

**YOU TWO MAKE ME DO EVERYTHING! There we go :D The reminder I forgot about is me changing my name to RandomFandoms.**

_**NO! SHE SAID THE REMINDER! **_

**LEAVE CAPS LOCK ALONE SO I CAN TYPE!**

* * *

**Marcus's POV  
**

I've looked in her room, but I couldn't find her phone anywhere. She probably took it with her. How could she think it was just a dream? Wasn't it too real? I decided to take a look at her story 'Pulled in the Show'. I read it through from the first chapter to chapter 19. If that was a dream then she would've been out for days. Why were some things in my point of view? How were they mostly right? I felt like an idiot for having those thoughts when I remembered that we exist in a T.V. show.

I checked out a couple of the stories she suggested to read. "Why are people who know you're evil going out with you in these stories?" I looked behind me and saw Leo. "When did he come in?

"Because they don't like you." He glared at me.

"At least I'm not evil."

"Guys." I looked at the doorway and saw Chase standing there. "Grace doesn't want us to fight while she's gone."

"He started it." Leo pointed to me.

"And why are you on her computer, anyway?"

"I'm reading a story she's been writing and other stories she suggested," I said, getting a bit annoyed. Can't they leave me alone so I can remind her that it wasn't a dream?

"I don't think she would want anyone in her room so you both need to come out." Leo left, but I hesitated. I turned off the computer and left. If I stayed we probably would've gotten into another fight and broken something. I don't want to annoy Grace any more than I already have.

I went to the living room. While I was there I saw her sketch book. Maybe I could show her the picture she drew while she was in my world. While I was looking I saw a couple of other pictures she drew. There was a viking girl with black wings and a tail. The right side of her face and her right arm were black. The right eye was pink. I saw a dragon head, an elf, some anime dogs, and a comic book with dragons as the main characters. Then I finally came across the Lab Rats drawing. I saw another sketch book next to this one. I saw some hand drawings, a chair, and a book.

I went back to the other sketch book. I'll hold it until she gets back.

I can't believe I finally found her again and she doesn't remember. She thinks it was all just a dream! From our first meeting to our last kiss. We all already knew her name. Shouldn't that be enough? If showing her this drawing doesn't work then I'll have to think of something else.

We heard a car coming down the driveway so we hurried to our rooms. Then I realized I forgot the picture. I had put it down while I was thinking. Now I'll have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**So sorry about shortness, I didn't know what else to add.  
If I wrote a book would you read it?_  
_**

_**Duh! They're reading this one aren't they!? You're so stupid **_

**I will rewrite all of the chapters and take you out if you don't stop hating.**

_**There's a saying that says 'Haters Make Me Famous'**_

**YAY! I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS! And one more thing...**

_**RiLeS has been blocked **_

**:D  
Next chap either next Friday or Saturday**


	5. AN

**I was typing the next chapter when my internet decided that it was going to stop loading the page. So the new stuff I typed is gone. I'm thinking about getting rid of firefox and getting Google chrome. I also have writers block. Two problems, yay X(  
**

**I will start posting new chapters again after I figure this out. Until next time, keep calm, love butter, and kill squids (Skydoesminecraft fan)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm just going to put three dots instead of '_...Line of time jumps..._'**

* * *

**Grace's POV  
**

So, last night I came home and everyone was in their rooms asleep. I thought maybe I could sleep in this morning, but I heard someone else in my house. My mom had gone to work so I couldn't think of who else it could be. My brain doesn't work good in the morning so I forgot all about the rats. Yes, I still refer to them as rats...don't judge.

I went into the living room to see who was making the sounds. How smart; go to the source of the sound unarmed when there is a chance you could get hurt. Like I said-My brain doesn't work good in the morning. I saw Marcus sitting on my couch which reminded me that they were still here. He was looking at something in my sketch book. What is it with this kid and my pictures? "What are you doing?" He held up my sketch book.

"Do you remember drawing this?" He held up the 'Lab Rats' drawing. _No, it appeared out of thin air, _I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Yeah, I drew it during lunch in the second semester of school." Not sure why I said what semester. Oh well. I started to walk away, but I turned back to him. "K, boy. Why are you so interested in my pictures? Taken and drawn." There was some hesitation before he answered. He kept opening and closing his mouth; unsure about what to say.

"You drew that while you were in my universe." I stared at him blankly. Now I know why he had a hard time answering.

"Okayyy...I'm gonna go have some breakfast now and let you pass through this crazy thing you got going on with you right now so, um, yeah." I quickly left to the kitchen.

**...**

After eating I started working on my book. I would have started on the next chapter of my fanfiction, but I had a bad case of writer's block. Poor Cody, he has to put up with Nika constantly yelling at him. And she's yelling at him because of the things humans do. This is so funny.

**...**

After a while of thinking what was going to happen next chapter, I gave up and started watching SkyDoesMinecraft's 'Cops N Robbers'. It was the slenderman modded one. Sky was so funny. I started an epic jump map video. They made a bunch of pig noises saying that it would help them make the jumps. Bree came in when it was playing. It was funny when they said it was spelled b-r-e-e then said they probably just offended someone named Bree. She was a little annoyed so she left.

**...**

I am so bored! There's not that much going on in the summer. What the heck! It is summer! I can't go anywhere because I only have a learners permit.

I left my room and went out the back door. I saw Adam playing with the baby goats. It was adorable. I can see him working with animals in the future.

I decided to get my cross bow and do some practice in the front yard. Got bored after a couple of bullseyes.

**...**

So I pretty much got bored with everything real fast. I went back into the living room where Marcus was still standing. "Fine we can talk."

* * *

**They keep getting shorter. I write better when that's my fandom. Right now its Minecraft. I have to get back into Lab Rats. I think I'm going to just finish the rest of the chapters then post them one day at a time. I guess I better start watching more Lab Rats.  
**

**~RandomFandoms **


End file.
